water children
by katizo terusei
Summary: two new students end up in yokai academy. weird thing is. they're twins! SaizoXOC MokaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Nekonome called the class's attention. "Class today we have a new student. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Could you come in here?"

A girl with black hair and turquoise eyes walked in. The bottom of her skirt was the only part of her uniform visible, every thing else was covered by a black hoodie.

Ms. Nekonome smiled at her. "why don't you write your name on the board and tell us something about yourself?"

The girl did as told. "My name is Mizuhime Terusei, um... I like to draw"

"great why don't you draw us a picture on the board?"

Mizuhime turned around and began to draw. When she finished she turned toward Ms. Nekonome. "is this good?"

She looked at the picture thoroughly. "amazing! I have never seen such a beautiful piece of artwork! What a lovely picture!"

Mizuhime nodded and moved so the others could see. It was a picture of two small children sitting under a cherry blossom tree sleeping.

"okay Mizuhime why don't you go sit behind Saizo"

She walked toward the desk and sat down. A girl with pink hair looked at her. 'great' Mizuhime thought 'first day and someone is already looking at me like I'm a freak'

The final bell rung and Mizuhime shot out the door. 'where the hell is he?' she thought. She looked around frantically.

"looking for someone?" a voice asked. Mizuhime spun around.

It was the pink haired girl. "hi I'm Moka Akashiya"

A boy with spiky black hair ran up to them. "MOKA!!"

"Tsukune!"

"who?" Mizuhime asked.

"my friend"

Tsukune tripped and face planted in Mizuhime's breasts. A dark aura surrounded Mizuhime.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed.

He got up and waved his arms frantically. " I I-I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Mizuhime shrugged it off. "it's okay I don't care"

"MIZUHIME!!" someone yelled. The mentioned girl turned around. A boy with black hair that hung straight down and reached his chin ran up to her.

"Kaminari!" she gasped.

He smiled. " hey little sister"

She froze. "YOU JERK!! HOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR OLDER?!? HUH, MAYBE I'M OLDER THINK ABOUT THAT"

"um...Mizuhime. Who is this?" Moka asked.

She sighed. "this is Kaminari. My twin brother"

Tsukune and Moka froze. "t-twin"

Yes it was rare for there to be twin monsters. But Kaminari and Mizuhime were, according to their parents, true gifts. No one in their family cared. So they never thought anything of it.

That is until Mizuhime began to read a lot and found out that it was almost impossible for twins to be born with their species.

Kaminari smiled. "yep twin halfers"

Mizuhime slapped him. "we're not allowed to talk about our species"

Moka smiled. ' they could use some friends. They probably would kill each other by the end of the year if not' she thought.

She looked up seeing Mizuhime punching Kaminari.

**a/n: incase you don't know Mizuhime means water princess and Kaminari means thunder.**

**Ya my OC story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminari sighed. He sat at the edge of the school yard. Hoping Mizuhime wouldn't find him.

"Is that him?" a voice asked.

"Yes Saizo it is" another responded.

Kaminari turned around. About 9 or 10 guys were looking at him. "what?" he asked.

"You the guy that has been hanging around Mizuhime?" a guy with a necklace with a wolf charm asked. Kaminari nodded.

A guy with a lip piercing smirked. "back off her okay?"

"what are you talking about?"

"we're the Mizuhime Terusei fan club. We want you to stop flirting with her." the wolf guy responded.

"um.. I think you got it wrong she's-"

The lip piercing guy punched him. "WE SAID BACK OFF!!"

Before he knew it all 10 of the guys were beating him up. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break school rules so he just took it.

"any last words?"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!! SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER!!!"

"liar"

Mizuhime ran towards the infirmary. 'please let him be alive' she thought. She just got word that her brother had been attacked.

"MIZUHIME WAIT UP!!!" a voice yelled.

She stopped and spun around. "Moka?"

"hey where are you going?"

"Kaminari got beat up"

Moka grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the infirmary. "let's go"

Kaminari laid on the bed. His right arm, neck, and left leg were broken. He was covered in bruises and cuts. 'why me?' he thought.

Mizuhime ran through the door. "you okay?"

He smiled. " just fine"

Moka ran in after her. "what happened?"

"um.. a few guys from the Mizuhime Terusei fan club ganged up on me"

Mizuhime froze. "fan club?"

"ya they thought that I was flirting with you"

Mizuhime fell over laughing. " those retards"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people but i'm going to post pone this story. I'M NOT QUITING!!! I'm just stopping for now to work on some of my other stories.**

**p.s.: Mizuhime and Kaminari are my siblings!!! yes we are triplets but I didn't want to be in this story so ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mizuhime sighed. Kaminari had just gotten out of the infirmary, which was good, but she still couldn't find the people who had beat him up. She wanted to hurt them as bad as they did to him.

"Fucking bastards" She said turning the corner.

"MIZUHIME-SAN!!!" someone screamed.

Mizuhime looked up to see Moka running toward her. "Oh! Hello Moka-chan"

"Mizuhime-san. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that.....Kaminari......and the bullies..... I just thought...."

"Moka. It's nothing really. All that's going to happen is I'm gonna find them and kick their asses"

Moka giggled. "Mizuhime-san you have quite the poddy mouth"

"oh you know it!"

They both laughed and walked into the library. Mizuhime walked over to her favorite section, not knowing Moka was still following her. "Wow! Mizuhime-san I didn't know you liked poetry!"

Mizuhime blushed slightly embarrassed. "uh....yeah...It's kind of a secret"

Moka smiled. "I promised not to tell!"

"Thank you Moka-chan"

"um...Mizuhime-san?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just....I was wondering....if you might.....get mad if I went on a date with Kaminari-san"

Mizuhime blinked processing it, then smiled. "I don't care Moka-chan. I think it might actually be good for him. It might stop the fan boys from attacking him again."

They both giggled. On their way out of the library Mizuhime stopped feeling as though someone was watching her. She turned around to see about 18 guys staring at her. Her eye twitched as she walked up toward them. "Excuse me. But would you perhaps be the Mizuhime Terusei fan club?"

She asked politely. They all nodded. She smirked and punched the closest one in the jaw. The others jumped as he fell to the ground. "THAT'S FOR MY BROTHER YOU BASTARDS!!!!"

One of them stepped up. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

"YOU FAGGETS BEAT UP MY TWIN BROTHER KAMINARI!! HE JUST GOT OUT OF THE INFIRMARY A WEEK AGO!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU JACKASSES SO I COULD KICK YOUR ASSES!!!!"

They all flinched. "w-we're sorry Mizuhime-kun"

Students on the other side of the school could hear their screams as Mizuhime attacked them.

**a/n: OMG! I finally wrote a new chapter!! cookies to those who review!!!**


End file.
